Your Child
by nashaeexo
Summary: Samcedes ONESHOT! Based off of a Mary J. Blige song "Your Child" If you're a Samcedes shipper, you might not want to read this lol
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes sat at the head of the table in the dining room with all the kitchen and dining room lights off. The table was completely empty of any silverware. The only thing that remained was the half empty bottle of wine that she'd been saving for one of _those _nights, her wine glass that had been refilled about three times already, a closed brief case and two candles that provided the dim lighting and only lighting she sat in. She tightened the string on the burgundy silk robe that covered her black lingerie clad body and propped her legs up on the table, crossing them at the ankles, her red bottoms hanging off the edge. She looked damn good and she knew it. If she was hurting, she sure was going to make this as excruciating painful for him as possible. Hell, he deserved it. He deserved everything that she was about to do to him for putting her through all of this. Swirling the drink in the cup she took a sip and waited for her husband to walk through the door. She'd gone over the events that happened earlier that day a million times over in her head. Each scenario started out somewhat the same: _a letter in the mail, a phone call, a knock at the door_; and they all had the same end result, _heartache_. She was beginning to blame herself and she couldn't seem to figure out why. _It's his fault._ Mercy thought out loud. _He just couldn't keep his dick in his fucking pants, could he? Nope! He just had to stick it into anything and everything with a pulse._ She continued to ramble as she downed her fourth glass of wine and poured another. She stood up, glass still in her hand and walked over to the mirror across the room, staring at her reflection. _And you, you're so fucking stupid. You knew he was out cheating. Everyone knew. Even his friends warned you, but nooo…. You just had to go fall in love huh._ She scoffed and shook her head in disgust sighing. "_Yep, Mercy, you're a fool._"

_Today you had a visitor_

_Or should I say an old friend_

_But wait a minute_

_That's not where it ends, no_

_Is there something_

_That you wanna tell me, hmm_

_Cause I'm believing what your friends say_

_About your hidden secrecies_

Mercedes was shaken from her thoughts when she heard keys being turned in the lock of her front door and soon followed the footsteps of her husband. He entered their two story house, the one she made sure to put in her name, and dropped his bag at the door. Taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack and proceeded to the dining room to find his wife standing in front of the mirror, ignoring or simply not aware of the suitcases packed back the front door. He slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Placing a kiss to her cheek, moving her hair in the process, he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and placed small kisses on the flesh. A soft smile formed on her lips, a reaction to being kissed in that particular spot and she felt herself almost falling into the familiarity that is them as she looked at him through the reflection. The smile disappeared shortly after the faint yet very familiar scent of cheap perfume found its way to her nose. She scrunched her face and he turned her around in his arms pecking her lips.

"_Hey baby._"

"_Hello._" She replied blandly.

"_How was your day?_" He asked staring into her eyes.

"_It was eventful to say the least._" She answered blandly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other pushing him away from her.

"_Where are you going?_" he asked trying to pull her closer and kiss her again.

Mercedes turned her head before his lips connected with hers, and instead his lips made contact with her cheek. He looked at her confused and she extended her arms again, breaking free from his embrace. He opened his mouth to talk and she shook her head, taking a couple of steps back.

"_Sam, we need to talk._" She answered his unasked question about the new space put in between them, motioning to the table.

_"What about?" _He asked and sat down while she reclaimed the seat she left vacant. She took a few moments to gather her thoughts before she spoke.

"_You had a visitor today._" She started, looking around the room at everything but him.

"_Really? Who was it?_" he asked.

The room was silent for a couple of moments and he was almost convinced that his wife had dazed for a minute. He reached out his hand and she pulled her back before he made contact. "_An old friend. You know her as, Veronica I believe. She's such a sweet girl honestly._" She said finally making eye contact. "_She had quite a lot to say you know,_" she paused "_about you._" Sam looked at her confused, his green eyes fixed on her brown ones and for a moment he didn't understand what she meant. When realization finally hit him and the wave of shock was replaced with one of regret, Mercedes nodded her head and took a sip from her wine glass.

_Your girlfriend_

_She wasn't disrespectful_

_In fact, she's a hundred percent sure_

_And how could I argue with her_

_Holding a baby with eyes like yours_

"_Mercy, I..I-_" she raised her hand cutting him off.

"_But baby I..I can-_" she held up both hands shaking her head, motioning for him to stop.

"_You can what? Explain? You can explain?_" she asked, no waiting for an explanation. "_Tell me what is there to explain? My husband, the only man I've ever given all of myself to, wasn't too happy with what he had at home. I DON'T KNOW WHY._" She all but screamed. "_But he wasn't…_" her voice was a bit calmer, "_and so he felt the need to step out on me, on our marriage. He fucked around only God knows how many times and ain't no telling what I got._" Tears glossed her eyes, but she refused to let any spilled. She'd already cried enough tears to fill a river for the both of them. No, she was done wasting tears on someone who didn't deserve them.

"_Your girlfriend, she is pretty though. I'll give you that. And your son…..he's absolutely gorgeous, really._" She looked down at the table and began to twiddle her fingers. "_He has your green eyes. He's got her nose and her ears, but he has your dirty blonde hair and that trouty mouth of yours. You couldn't deny that boy if you tried. And I know you tried. Sean's a spitting image of you. He even does that lopsided grin you do._" She looked up at him again.

"_I know._" He spoke softly, breaking his silence. "_Look Cedes, baby… I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for you to find out…not this way._" he added.

"_Oh no Sam, you had it right the first time. You didn't mean for me to find out, at all, EVER! If you could you would've taken this to your grave._" She fired, hatred filling her voice.

_She said it's your child_

_And it really messed me up_

_How could you deny_

_Your own flesh and blood_

_Gotta face reality_

_There can never be any more us_

_Won't deny it's hurting me_

_Yet so precious_

Sam tried to explain himself, explain to her why he stepped out on her, why he denied a child, a child that was most definitely his, but everything he said went in one and out the other. Mercedes wasn't here for it. She had already made up her mind and although she really wanted to know why. _Why he'd done it? Was there something wrong with her? Did he no longer find her sexy or attractive? Was she no longer living up to her wifely duties?_ She couldn't and wouldn't allow herself to be strung along and roped up into this mess of a marriage. She was ignoring him until he said it and struck a nerve.

"_Mercy I'm sorry. But after you miscarried, I just I couldn't. I was so hurt and I needed an outlet. Coming home to you knowing that we wouldn't have our baby, it killed me. I died a little that day and I've been dying ever since. I'm so sorry but-_"

"_And I didn't?_" she screamed cutting him off. "_I carried our child for damn near 6 months. I loved that little girl more than I loved you, myself or anything in the world. I'm the one who miscarried. I'm the one who stayed strong after….after I lost my child and I'm the one who stuck around even when I suspected your trifling ass of cheating. And I expected this way before I got pregnant._"

The look on Sam's face was one of complete and utter shock.

"_You didn't think I knew about all the other women you've slept with? Maybe not by name, but with you coming home all hours of the night, smelling like fish and cheap perfume, it wasn't hard to miss. I smelled your ass when you walked through the fucking door. But I stayed with your ass. I stayed with your ass because when we got married we said till death do us part. Those vows, they meant something to me back then. But you wanna know something, things change. People change too and the same girl you married a few years ago is long gone baby. I can't do this anymore._" She shook her head, opening up the briefcase.

"_What are you talking about Mercedes?_" Sam asked her, fear washing over his body. He watched her intently as she pulled out a manila envelope and a pen. She took out a stack of papers and his heart dropped as she set them down, along with the pen on the table in front of him.

"_I want a divorce. All you have to do is sign the papers. I don't want anything from you. Not a damn thing. The house is in my name, so I keep it, but I was going to sell it. If you want it, it's yours. I'm sure you probably fucked a couple or several of your girls in this house anyway. Probably in the bed we shared." __She shivered at the thought and tried to wipe it from her memory.__ "We'll split everything that we got during this marriage down the middle. Anything I had before this that I acquired on my own while we were married, is mine and mine alone. It's not up for discussion. All you have to do is sign your name on the line. Your bags are packed by the door._" She slid both her wedding and engagement rings off her finger and set them next to the stack of papers. _"We've been through so much together, I'd be lying if I said I don't love you Sam, but I'm not in love with you anymore and I'm sorry but I just can't be in a loveless marriage._"

**_Song: Mary J. Blige - Your Child_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This started out as a one-shot but after so many good reviews I decided to make this a two-shot. This may or may not become a full out story. If I feel like I should and could add more to the story after this chapter then I will, just as long as it doesn't lose its essence. If not, this will strictly remain a two-shot. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for all things Mercedes Jones and Amber Riley. Enjoy. **_

_**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**_

"_Sam Evans, if you don't get your scrawny ass out of my face, I won't hesitate to smack that southern accent out of you_." Mercedes threatened through clenched teeth as she held onto a big box of appliances that she had just sealed up to move into her new place.

Sam had refused signed the papers the night she presented them to him. In fact, he set them ablaze using with flames that lit the candles. She hadn't expected him to burn, but she did expect foul play and tons of it. Luckily she had printed off enough copies that she offered them up to him every chance she got. It remained on the bed in the guest room the nights he occupied it, tapped to the mirror and the den where he spent most of his time. She even left them on the king-sized, on her side of course, when he thought it was cool to sneak inside their room in the middle of the night while she was sleeping. Mercedes was never a heavy sleeper so sneaking in almost never worked. On those few nights it did she left the papers on the pillow so when he would roll over in hopes of holding her in his arms he was met with a cool, empty bed, a pen and divorce papers. He tried to win her back on more than one occasion. He was a persistent little fucker, but she would never allow herself to fall for him again. This little charade went on for five months before he finally offered to sign the papers and play nice. He would leave her alone if and only if she had given him the house, and she had absolutely no problem with it. Once the words left his mouth, she called up her best friend Santana, who knew a few people in real estate and within a week she had found herself a new home.

Unfortunately the packing up of her belongings wasn't such as easy and fast process. All the while she slowly packed up her things and sent it to her new home, Sam had begun to try and win her back. He couldn't believe and refused to believe that she was actually done with him. He sent her a dozen roses every week, showered her with diamonds and fancy things, anything he could think of. The flowers she either gave away or threw out in the trash, in broad daylight so that he would get the message. The diamonds, she never wore. She started giving them back, leaving them unopened in places he would find them. When they kept reappearing, she took another approach. Each pair of earrings, diamond encrusted bracelet or necklace he brought her, ended up in the pawn shop and the money, in her bank account, the one he never knew about. When he'd ask her about it, she would simply reply _"Pawned it!"_ It was quickly becoming her new catch phrase.

Sam had a little bit of an anger problem and even time she denied him, every time she slammed a door in his face, or ignored one of his phone calls, denied to meet up with him, or went out of her way to completely avoid him; it did more than irritate him. It fueled the beast that was Sam Evans. He had devoted his life to making hers a living hell. He wouldn't outright admit it, but he had become somewhat of a stalker. _Was it even stalking if you were technically still married? _He didn't know but he didn't care.

The last straw for Sam came when he spotted Mercedes out having coffee with another man. She was giggling, rubbing all on his arms and resting her head on his shoulders and the dude she was with was eating it up. At the moment Sam thought he'd died. He'd flipped a bitch and almost got hit by a car as he blindly walked across the street to the coffee shop that they had been sitting in. When he finally made it over, they were nowhere in sight. He cursed himself and headed to the house that they still 'shared'.

When he got there he noticed a moving van in front of their house. He slammed on the brakes and double parked, slamming the door behind him as he jogged up the few steps of their house.

"_Mercy!_" he yelled when he reached the door way. "_Mercy, where the hell-_" he was running around the house and bumped into her causing the box she had in her hand to fall.

"_What the hell are you doing here right now? And why the hell are you yelling?_" she asked picking up the box, balancing it on her lap before she moved it to her side.

"_I live here. What the hell are you doing?_" he screamed at her.

"_Yeah and you're not supposed to be here right now. Don't you have some other things to do?" _she groaned and rolled her eyes. _"I already told you Sam. We are never getting back together. We're done here." _She looked at him and when she noticed the blank and yet confused look on his face she laughed.

"_Oh you thought I was playing Sam? I told you I WANT A DIVORCE._" She enunciated. _"I thought I made myself crystal clear on that." _

"_You said I had to give you the house first and I am. Here's my way of giving you the house._" She set the box on the floor and walked over to the table and handed him a few papers. One was the lease to the house, the other, the divorce papers that still lacked his John Hancock. "_I'm moving out. I already have a place and right now I'm taking the rest my shit and I'm leaving. Don't worry; I left you the bed and the sheets and some of the china we got as wedding gifts. All of your shit is untouched, your comic books and your movies, they're where you left them. But I'm getting the fuck out of here._" She picked the box back up and made a break for the door, but he stopped her.

"_You're not going anywhere!_" he said sternly, fire in his eyes.

"_Evans, if you don't get your scrawny ass out of my face, I won't hesitate to smack that southern accent out of you._" Mercedes threatened through clenched teeth as she held a big box of appliances that she had just sealed up to move into her new place.

"_Cedes baby, you can't leave me. I love you. You know that._" Sam pleaded.

"_First, it's Mercedes to you. You lost the privilege to call me Cedes the day I asked you to sign these damn divorce papers. And you _**_still_**_ haven't signed them might I add._" She rolled her eyes.

"_I'm not going to_." He interjected.

"_Secondly, I don't love you anymore. I won't say I never did because that would be a lie, but I don't love you anymore. I don't want to be with you. I don't wanna try to 'work things out'. I don't want to. I want to leave, so, I'm leaving. Whether you want me to or not and there's nothing you can do about it._" She said standing her ground.

_I don't wanna be with you, put that on everything I own_

_I can't believe I stayed around that damn long_

_If I never see you again, I won't be mad at all, no no_

_Cuz I believe that you're my downfall_

_You did me wrong_

Her words stung like salt on an open wound. Sam stared at her and smacked the box out of her and slammed her against the door pressing his lips against her and kissed her greedily. Mercedes was in a state of shock and once she realized what was happening she pushed him off of her and slapped him across the face. _Hard! _The slap echoed throughout the somewhat empty room and a man emerged from behind him. Sam looked and noticed it was the same dude he saw her with earlier.

"_Mercy, you okay baby?_" the man asked genuinely concerned.

Mercedes chest heaved up and down and she nodded her head. The man didn't believe her. He looked between the two of them and noticed the hand print forming on his face. When he went to take a step closer she spoke up. _"I'm fine baby. Sam startled me and I just dropped the box. I'll be out in a minute okay, I promise."_ She picked up the box for the third time and walked over to Noah handing him the box. He puckered up his lips refusing to leave until she kissed him and she smiled before pecking his lips. He sucked on her bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and she let out a soft moan.

"_Go put it in the van. I've got another small box I need to get and we can head out okay._"

Noah looked back at Sam and stole another kiss from Mercedes deciding to let her handle this one on her own and put the box in the van. He was sure that if she needed him, she would hesitate to call and ask for his assistance.

"_You seeing this dude? Really Mercedes?_" Sam blurted out once Noah left.

"_Why yes I am and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it. I'm not married to you anymore. In the legal sense maybe, but not where it counts, not in my heart._" She spoke softly. "_Sam, you did me dirty. I would've never done you like that ever. But what's done is that. That and you are in my past now. And there ain't no future in it. I don't want you. I'm happy with Noah. All you have to do is sign the papers. Maybe, some day far away, we could be friends, probably not though because I have to be able to trust my friends. Right now I wouldn't and don't even trust you to hold water, let alone hold my heart._" Her voice was firm, no longer angry, but very serious. "_I'm through with you._" She handed him the pen and the papers that had fallen to the floor when he kissed her and walked out of the door and his life, forever.

_When were together you did me wrong_

_I thought you were true_

_You ran out of my life_

_And now I'm so through with you_

**Epilogue: **_**Five Years Later **_

Mercedes and Noah sit side by side in the theater waiting for them to announce the winner of the _Album of the Year_ award. Her eyes are shut tight and her fingers her crossed while her left leg bounces uncontrollably. She tries to stop it and for a moment the bounces slows down, but as the person on stage announces the nominees for the award and she hears her name, it starts back up again; this time a lot faster. She sends up a silent prayer and relaxes when she feels the familiarity that comes along with the firm yet gentle touch of her husband's hand. She stares into his hazel eyes and he stares back into her brown ones, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

_"Just remember, when or lose, you're a winner in my eyes baby_." he assures her, his hand rubbing along her back.

_"I know."_ She whispers back and closes her eyes.

_"But if you win…."_ he looks at her with a smirk on his lips and she laughs hitting his shoulder.

_"Just relax babe. You got this. If they don't think so, we'll go home and make you an award so much bigger and better, people are going to forget what a Grammy is."_ Noah smiled and pulled her into his chest.

_"And the award for _**_Album of the Year_**_ goes to, none other than, the only and only, Mrs. Mercedes Jones- Puckerman."_ The person screams and a spotlight is placed upon Mercedes who is still wrapped up in Noah's embrace. Everyone is looking at her, applauding and congratulating her, yet it hasn't quite hit her that she is the winner. Puck pulls away, holding her at arm's length, and looks at her. His eyes go back and forth between the stage that is displaying his wife's CD cover and if he listens carefully her can hear the sound of her first single off the album playing throughout the auditorium. Reality finally sinks in and he turns her face, pointing at the stage.

_"Baby you did it! You won!"_ he exclaimed. _"You won! You won Album of the Year."_

_"Huh?"_ Mercedes asks confusingly. She looks up at the direction he's pointing in and it finally hits her as well. She jumps up from her seat at the same time Noah gets up and envelopes her in a hug and kisses her damn near breathless. She extends her hand in attempt to pull him on stage with her and he shakes his head.

_"This is all about you right now, baby. You won this, I'll enjoy the victory for the both of us right here. And I'll be right here when you get back. Now go up there before they think you've lost your damn mind."_ She laughed and patted her on the ass lightly. She shook her head and laughed, leaning in to place a kiss on his lips before she ran on stage to claim her award.

With no speech prepared because she honestly didn't think she would win she is forced to go off the top of her head. As she starts she's a big ball of nervousness. Tears stain her cheeks as more threaten to fall free from her face. She looks out intro the audience and is almost frightened to death, but then her eyes land on him and he's standing tall drawing a heart in the air with his fingers and blowing kisses. She takes a deep breath and for the first time since she left his side, she is able to relax. _"First and foremost I want to thank God. I want to thank my mom and my dad for always pushing me to do my best and being there for me. I want to thank the fans for this award because with all of you I wouldn't be where I am today. I'm not prepared for this but I want to thank my label and anyone and everyone who's believed in me and helped me make this album everything that I've ever dreamed of. And last but certainly not least, I want thank my best friend, my husband Noah Puckerman, for being there for me during the lowest of the low and helping me back up. There's nothing I can't do without you. I love you baby. Thank you!"_ She takes a bow and looks out into the audience once more but she can no longer see him. The lights are starting to blind her. She exits the stage and the first pair of eyes she's met with, after the first snap of the photographer, are the hazel ones she wakes up to every morning. He lifts her a few inches off the ground and spins her around in a circle, holding her especially tight. The look on his face is one of a proud parent and although he isn't her father, he is extremely proud of her. She did it. Everything she's ever wanted and fought so hard for, it's all finally coming true for her and he can't be any happier.

The award show is now over and the two of them are in their car. Puck is unsure if she wants to go home or hang out at the after party for a little while. _"So Ms. Grammy Award Winner"_ he chuckles motioning to the golden award sitting in her lap _"what do you want to do now?"_ he places his right hand in her lap and intertwines their fingers, while his left stays on the steering wheel, his eyes fixated on the road.

_"That's Mrs. Grammy Award Winning Mercedes Jones-Puckerman to you,"_ she smiles, kissing his cheek and squeezes his hand. _"Let's go home. I've got a surprise for you."_

He looks over at her and she smiles and slowly nods her head. She smiles to herself and he steps on the gas. An hour later they are pulling up into the gates of their mini-mansion as he likes to call it and she fiddles in her bag for her keys. Once inside she carefully places her award on top of her fireplace and rushes upstairs to strip out of her clothes and present Noah with his gift. He follows; not too far behind her but when he reaches their bedroom she's locked inside the bathroom. He hangs up their clothes on the hangers and waits for her to exit.

When she does come out her hair in one of those messy buns she likes so much and she's wrapped up in a silk robe. She walks over to him and stands in between her legs with a small box in her hand.

_"Is this my surprise?"_ he asks looking at the box in her hand and she nods slowly. He goes to take the box and open it but she tops him.

_"On the count of three okay."_ He nods, taking the box and her hands find the ends of the string. They count together.

_"One"_ he looks at her and she takes a deep breath before looking at him.

_"Two."_ Her hands start to shake and she's nervous of what his reaction is going to be once they get to…

_"Three."_

He opens the box and she drops the robe. Inside there's two sticks. At first he's confused and as he looks closer he finally understands what it is that she's trying to tell him. He looks up at her and see's the white tee with the words _"I'm Pregnant"_ in thick bold letters on it. She looks like she's about to cry and he is too, but not for the reasons she believes. He sets the box down on the bed and drops down to his knees and wraps his arms around her, lifting her shirt and places kisses on her stomach.

_"I love you, the both of you, so much."_ He says in between kisses and tears continue to fall freely from her eyes as she wraps her arms around his head.

_"You're not mad?"_ she asks, unable to believe what's happening.

_"Are you kidding me? My wife is telling me she's pregnant and you think I'm upset? I'm going to be a father. This is the best surprise anyone could have ever given me."_ He looks at her smiling and pulls her in for a fiery kiss. She finally relaxes and kisses him back. That night, they spend all their time wrapped up in each other's arms, doing everything that got them into the position she is in now, pregnant with his first child.

_**Song: Avant – Separated**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE HIATUS THAT I'VE TAKEN. THERE ARE OLD STORIES THAT NEED TO BE UPDATED AND NEW STORIES THAT NEED TO BE POSTED. I'VE BEEN A LOT BUSY BUT MY TIME WILL BE FREEING UP PRETTY SOON. I HOPE TO HAVE SOME THINGS POSTED DURING MY SPRING BREAK [MARCH 4TH - MARCH 13TH]. WITH THAT BEING SAID, I'VE EDITED THIS CHAPTER AND I AM IN THE PROCESS OF EDITING THE SECOND CHAPTER. YOU CAN REREAD THIS ONE NOW IF YOU LIKE. I ALSO PLAN TO ADD MORE TO THIS STORY AND OTHER STORIES THAT ARE ALREADY PUBLISHED BEFORE I TAKE ON ANOTHER STORY. IF YOU AVE ANY STORIES THAT YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW. YOU WILL BE NOTIFIED [IF YOU FOLLOW THIS STORY] WHEN THE SECOND CHAPTER IS REVISED AND WHEN NEW ONES ARE POSTED!**


End file.
